The Reaction Appreciation
by pinkcheffon
Summary: Sheldon and Amy's wedding day! They reflect on their time together and why they are grateful that they didn't marry at the court house.
1. Chapter 1

The Reaction Appreciation

 _Sheldon hadn't let go of Amy's hand since they had been at the court house. They had gotten the permit, and then come straight home. As they walked up the stairs to the apartment, Sheldon looked down at the marriage license that Amy was holding. He can't believe that she had brought this idea of the court house up and that he had agreed to it. As, he walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch in THEIR apartment his lady love, best friend and soulmate, he knew that he had to show off his "Better than Dark matter discovery" to everyone he knew and soon…. He had to show her just how special she was to him. And he was looking forward to the wedding night as well…_

 **Now…**

Sheldon and Leonard were standing at the top of the aisle. Leonard and the rest of the gang could not believe it. Sheldon Cooper was getting married. To a real woman! Ahhh… They all knew that anything could happen now. As so many thoughts went through everyone's mind… Leonard turned to Sheldon and said, simply "Good job, buddy." Here comes this huge change, thought Sheldon, as he saw Bernadette and Amy's cousin descend the aisle. The wedding march began to play and Sheldon turned attention turned to audience. He could care less about Penny in a bridesmaid's dress. He was waiting for his woman. Amy hadn't let Sheldon see her dress or even a picture of it. When they had almost gotten married at the court house, he had loved Amy's outfit, but he secretly hoped she would wear a dress when they really did it. He looked out and saw his mom and brother and sister and his Mee-maw. Mee-maw had been against the marriage as well as coming, but he and his mom had turned her around. He looked and saw Howard and Raj standing next to him. He saw Kripke and Bert. Oh, Amy! Having to be so kind to everyone, even if they were his worst enemies or geologists. That was one thing he loved about her. Amy's parents were here, as well as her favorite cousins. They had decided on a small wedding, they didn't want a big party. Sheldon got a thumbs up from the descending Penny before all eyes turned to the end of the aisle. Amy and her father. Forget about her dad in a suit or anybody else's clothing. Amy was beautiful. Amy was glowing. Amy was pretty. Amy was sexy. Amy was perfect. Amy was his….forever. She had on a long flowing white dress with an empire waist. It was plain and simple, but way better than anything big and flashy. Like her. It was beautiful. Like her. When she and her dad made it across the threshold she looked him up and down and him; her. Amy's dad kissed her on the cheek, patted Sheldon on the elbow and went to sit down. Sheldon reached for both of her hands and held them. He wasn't ashamed of PDA. No he was not. Amy smiled up at him and he felt like he could do anything. He smiled back and heard the judge say that they had prepared their own vows. Amy was going first. She pulled one hand out of Sheldon's grasp and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her head. He held his breath. She began to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Amy's vows! Enjoy, read, follow, favorite, and please review! Thanks!

"Sheldon, I met you on a spring day 8 years ago. I met you on a beautiful, lovely, warm day. I met you because two of your closest friends blackmailed you. I met you because I was scared to stand up to my mother. I met you because I really wanted to use a grill. You and I shared a beverage and a conversation that day. We felt we had a connection, so we kept communicating over the coming months until your friend Penny, made us go out on a date. We hung out more often and in person after that night. I kissed you while I was drunk. I went out on a date with a friend. You asked me to be your girlfriend. I agreed. I got upset at you and you got me a tiara. I kissed you. You held my hand while we watched Howard go off into space. I blackmailed you into a romantic Valentine's trip. You got upset about that. You kissed me. We added kissing to the agreement. You left on a train for 3 months. You came back and were worried about how I would react. You cared what I thought about you. I knew you weren't perfect, and I was and am okay with that. You asked me to prom. I said yes. I saw you in a tuxedo. You saw me in a dress. I was about to say I love you to you for the first time. You beat me to it. You had thought you had had a alien parasite. You made a conclusion. The only one was love. We danced. I told you I loved you. You got me a picture of you on Santa's lap. You treasured me. I got you some delicious cookies that you only shared with me. You and I almost got a turtle. You asked me to go to mars with you. You and I had a sleepover. You and I made out on your couch. You and I argued about a television show. You and I took some needed time off from each other. You and I missed each other. You and I hurt very much. You and I saw others. You and I reflected. You and I played games at an aquarium on Thanksgiving. You rejected me. You cam over and you made me happier then I thought possible after I had been sadder than I thought possible. You gave me the best birthday present ever. You named an asteroid after me. You introduced me to your grandmother. You let me know that you were going to propose to me. You gave me Fun with Flags. You looked so hot in your birthday suit, literally. You shared a deep secret with me. You apologized to me. You moved in with me. You liked living with me. You celebrated my birthday in a sweet way with me again. You told your deeply religious mom about how we lived together now. You showed me how Godzilla takes a shower. You told me you loved me exactly the way I am. You were in my fantasies. You called me cute. You were proud of me. You told me to go. You missed me. You messed up, but you told me. You came 3,000 miles from home, but you asked me to marry you. And I said yes. You got jealous of me working with a guy friend. You helped plan this wedding. You and I almost got married at city hall. You told me I was better than dark matter and that you wanted to show me off. You made one of my fantasies come true. You made a terrible birthday dinner. You gave me another wonderful birthday present. You called me a brilliant, wonderful scientist. You told me loved me before you went to scream on the roof. So, wow. We've had quite the ride, haven't we? We have fought and argued and yelled and pushed and shoved. But through all of it, you know what Sheldon Cooper? I have loved you. I have loved you through every millisecond of it. I have loved you through the yelling and arguing and the pushing and the shoving. I have, and I always will. I loved you while we were on time-out. I even loved you when I met you. I even loved you before I met you. I know that we don't believe in fate, but I think that I may have loved you right when I was born. I think I might have known that you were out here for me. I mean, I am a genius after all. So, what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I always have and I always will. I love you and I can't wait to be able to call you mine forever."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for Reading! This is the last chapter of this story, but please read my other multi-chapter fic: The Engagement chronicles. Read, favorite, follow, and review! Xx

Sheldon felt a small tear trickle down his cheek. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him. Now it was his turn to knock her socks off. He wiped the tear off and began:

"Amy Farrah Fowler, lover of tea and tepid water. Sweet soul. Bespectacled neurobiologist with hair the color of mud. Vixen. Little lump of wool. I have known you for 8 years, 4 hours, 3 minutes, 12-13 seconds. I have known how wonderfully sweet, smart, and humorous you are. I have known how much fun you are to be around. I have known how much I care about you. I have told you that I love your multiple times, but I'm so sorry. I lied. I don't love you. I feel something for you that can't be explained in any one word. In any sentence. In any paragraph. So, I am going to do my best in a few. I have never felt so strongly for another person as I do for you. I have never once wanted to see someone's face in the morning when I wake up and at night right before I go to sleep as much as I want to see yours. I have never wanted to sleep in a bed with someone as much as I do with you. I have never wanted to spend so much time with someone as I do with you. I have never wanted to just talk to someone as much as I have wanted to talk to you. I have also never wanted to sit in silence with someone as much as I have with you. I have never felt myself with anyone, except you, Ames. I have never felt like I must be someone else when I'm around you. I have always been so scared to change. I have never wanted to change myself for anyone, or anything. But recently, I have realized that if you change for the better and if you know that you have someone to lean on, to trust, to put your faith in completely, you can do anything. I have changed since I have met you. I have become a better person and I think that the sign of a good relationship is when somebody becomes a better person because of the other member of it. You have changed me, Dr. Fowler. You have made me kinder, smarter, funnier, affectionate. But more importantly, you showed me that I should open myself up to new things. I shouldn't be terrified to try things out. You made my self so much better, just when you came into it. You gave me things that I had never had before: REAL understanding, REAL patience, care, and love. Real Love. I hadn't had that. I hadn't had any of those things. I hadn't directed those toward anyone until you, and I for sure hadn't been the target of any of those. But then you came along. You understood me, and I understood you. You were patient with me and I was with you. You cared about me and I cared about you. You loved me, Amy, and boy do I love you. I never thought that I would have that. That I would have what all my friends and family had with their significant others, but I got it. All from you. I am going to be honest, when I went out with the guys one night and they all had that person next to them, or everyone except for Raj, I felt alone. I felt like I wish that I had that. That person who I could laugh with and lean on their shoulder when I got tired, the person who I could tell jokes to that made no sense to anyone at all. The person who could hug me when I wanted to curl up in a ball stress and die. The person who I could wake up in the middle of night if I needed a hug or just wanted to talk. The person who would hit me in the head with a pillow when I woke her up in the middle of the night. The person who I could really relate to. For real. This dinner was the worst 5 months of my entire life. Worse than when my dad and my grandfather died. Worse than anything in the world. I wanted that so much. And I was lucky enough to get it back. To get a stupid song stuck in my head. To interrupt a date to talk like a hippie. I did. And it was the best thing I have ever done. So back to the beginning, I don't love you. I need you. I need you so much. I need you more than a human needs water. More than the tides need the moon. More than anything needs anything. I want you, in every way possible. I need you, I want, you and I love you. I do. I love you more than anything. More than my family, science, trains, my spot. You are my friend. You are my girlfriend. You are my fiancée and my soulmate. You are the love of my life. But, you are my best friend. You get me. I can talk to about anything. I can talk to you about my crushes (you), my favorite things. My feelings. My family. My hopes, dreams, my fears. I can be me. That is the greatest gift you have ever given to me. That's the best thing ever. I thank you. I love you. I need you. I want you. But, I also want to say I thank you. Thank you for making my life a trillion times better. For making me happy. For making me the best me that I can be. For making me yours. … FOREVER."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please read my other story and enjoy. xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and thank you so much for your reviews and favorites and follows! This story has come to an end. I hope that you will check out my other story, The Engagement Chronicles!

s/12822647/1/The-Engagement-Chronicles

Thanks!


End file.
